


The Boy and His Books

by JamieJay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is an angel, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, akaashi is the most beautiful man alive, akaashi loves books, bokuto is so in love, fight me, lonely akaashi, too cute for your heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieJay/pseuds/JamieJay
Summary: Whenever Bokuto sees him, he is alone.He always has a book with him, if he’s sitting somewhere he reads it, if he’s walking you can see him holding onto the book, always a different cover, except once in a while, he appears with this book, this blue book and when he reads it Bokuto see the softest expression he has ever seen.





	The Boy and His Books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidia/gifts).



> So this wasn’t supposed to be a present, but since this friend of mine liked it so much and in two days is her birthday, Lidia this is for you, I love you so much, thank you for always supporting me.
> 
>  
> 
> english is not my first language so i’m sorry for any errors

He is always alone, he's alone at school, on the streets, at the mall. Whenever Bokuto sees him, he is alone. Bokuto doesn't stalk this boy or whatever; it's just that whenever this beautiful boy is around Koutarou's eyes are automatically drawn to him. Everyone's eyes actually. I mean, this boy is the most beautiful person on Fukurodani, everybody wants to get close to him, but no one had the courage it seems. Bokuto finds that so sad...

He always has a book with him, if he's sitting somewhere he reads it, if he's walking you can see him holding onto the book, always a different cover, except once in a while, he appears with this book, this blue book and when he reads it Bokuto see the softest expression he has ever seen.

Bokuto finds out the boy's name and his class, Akaashi Keiji, 1 year younger than himself, judging by what others from Akaashi's class said, he was also alone in the classroom, always studying, his grades were one of the bests at their school. Beautiful and intelligent, shit, Koutarou is falling in love. Becoming somewhat aware of his feelings, Bokuto starts thinking of ways to talk to the younger. He's daydreaming about it when, from the corner of his eyes, he sees Akaashi throwing his blue book, his favourite book, at the bin.

Without even thinking, he runs towards the boy and calls him out; startled, Keiji turns too fast and loses his balance. "Gotcha." Bokuto says as he holds the younger boy in his arms. When he sees the tears coming out of those beautiful green eyes, Koutarou freaks out.

"Shit, did I hurt you? What happened? Why are you throwing this book on the trash, you shouldn't do that. I mean, isn't it your favourite book? Why would you do that?"

"C-calm down, you're talking too fast. Who are you? Are you stalking me? And could you please let me go?"

Damn, now the beautiful boy thinks he is a stalker. Bokuto starts to curse himself inside his own head for always acting before thinking, he lets Akaashi go, then, with his so famous smile he introduces himself "I'm Bokuto Koutarou from class 2-b, I'm sorry that I scared you and I'm not a stalker, I just... erm... I kind of watched you? Not in a weird way, it's just that you were always alone and I wanted to be your friend but didn't know how. Normally, I would just go ahead and say 'hello' and stick around, but for some reason I... I wanted to be different?"

The golden-eyed boy speaks so fast that he fascinates Keiji, Akaashi finds him very adorable, like an animal, probably an owl, oh, Akaashi loves owls. "Well and how did you know my name, Bokuto-san?"

"I asked around, apparently you're quite famous around here." Bokuto laughs and finally a small smile spreads on Akaashi's face. "You sound even more like a stalker."

"You still haven't answered me."

"Well, we aren't close enough. At least, not yet."

"SO WE CAN BE FRIENDS?!"

Maybe he looks like a dog, that's what Akaashi thinks.

Even though he doesn't feel like, every morning Keiji wakes up and goes to school. It's not like he wants to be home either, but at least there he can pretends he doesn't exist. But every morning he is glad that he got out of his bed and is at school, because, every morning, Bokuto-san is there for him. It's been a month since they first talked, they became very close friends, friends that go out together, visit each other's house (only Bokuto's actually) and talk about everything, that big owl even convinced Keiji to start practising volleyball. Akaashi has never been this happy, he hasn't got a friend since a while ago (even that he has already told Bokuto-san, even though he didn't tell the reason) and now he has a whole team that swear they are family on and out of court.

After a month, Bokuto is still there, so Akaashi decides to tell him today.

"Akaaaaaaaaaaaashi."

"Good morning, Bokuto-san."

"Did you know that everybody's saying that you look even more beautiful now? That you look lighter. I didn't really get what they're saying because for me you were always the most beautiful person I have ever seen, still are."

Shit, this isn't good for Keiji's heart. "Bokuto-san, can we talk after school today?"

"Sure, 'Kaashi. What about?"

"You still want to know what happened that day when we met, right?"

"Yes, please. We can go to my house, we should get more privacy there."

"Yes, thank you." He loves how Bokuto is so caring about those around him. Everyone who doesn't really know Bokuto thinks he's just a stupid guy that is way to happy about every single thing and that's not it at all. Actually, Bokuto is one of the more smart kids at Fukurodani, he cares a lot about how those around him are feeling, on court he looks gorgeous playing volleyball, the way he jumps, his posture, that smile on his face, it is all so graceful. And Akaashi is so fucking gay.

The last minutes of their last classes are like days, Bokuto is just so curious about his crush, ever since they became friends they are always together, but Bokuto talked mostly even more if it's about personal stuff. Akaashi hardly ever talked about himself, and the fact that the boy is being so upfront... he just wants to know what Keiji is carrying by himself so he can carry the weight with the short one. The bell is finally ringing and Bokuto is running towards Akaashi, they meet each other at the gate and walk side by side to Koutaro's house, the shorter boy is so nervous he isn't even looking at Bokuto as the older speaks. Not that the taller really minds, he knows the boy beside him must be a nervous wreck and he doesn't wanna do anything that will make Akaashi uncomfortable.

"We're here." he says and Akaashi finally looks at him, "Yes, it looks like we are."

Koutaro opens the door and calls out his parents to know if they are at home, no answer; "Let's go to my room, 'Kaashi."

They had been on Bokuto's room several times already, but if he's talking about this with his friend it can't be inside his room, specially since Bokuto will probably tell him to sit on his bed. Akaashi is way too self-conscious right now to sit on his friend (secret crush) right now.

"Erm... actually, Bokuto-san can we sit in the living room? I think I'd feel more comfortable there."

Koutarou smiles - reassuring - and points to the sofa, "So... do you want drink or eat something before or should we just do i-"

"Bokuto-san, I'm gay."

"Oh, okay, and...?"

"And what? You probably think I'm disgusting now, you'll just kick me out anyways, so, please, do it quickly, I really don't want to go through this again."

Akaashi isn't looking at Bokuto as he speaks, he voice gets weaker with each harsh word said out loud, he knows Koutarou isn't that mean, he is probably disgusted, but wouldn't say right in front of Keiji, he'll just ask Keiji to leave and never speak to him again, he'll just smile at Akaashi whenever they crosses path, because Bokuto is just that kind, because Bokuto is the man that made Akaashi fall for him and maybe - just maybe- think that it's okay to like men. But now that the time has come Akaashi will have to leave and it will hurt, again. He'll probably stop practising volleyball, he shouldn't bother Bokuto anymore, he'll just trouble him... Why isn't Bokuto saying anything?? Just kick me out alre- OH.

 

Koutarou's heart is broken, the man in front of him looks so weak, so sad, so broken. The man he loves is crying in front of him while saying horrible things like Koutarou leaving his side and kicking him out. Like hell he would do that, why isn't Akaashi looking at him? He just wants Akaashi to look at him so Koutarou'll be able to smile and say that he likes men as well, specifically the one in front of him. So Koutarou hugs him. Strong, so Akaashi knows he's right there and he is going no where.

"Who cares if you're gay? I care for the fact that I like you, for a while now, but that's not the point right now, even if I didn't like you in a romantic way, friends would never leave each other because of stuff like that. 'Kaashi... please look at me."

Koutarou finally lets Akaashi go and when he sees the surprised look on the boy he laughs so whole-heartedly the younger breaks a small smile. "Ah there it is the smile that made me fall in love." Bokuto says as he sighs, Keiji is just so beautiful, even after a cry he still is gorgeous, how can he?

Keiji chooses to talk about their romantic feelings later and continues on his story, "My father does care, about me being gay... I mean, it's not like he's agaisnt it, when I told them my sexuality, two years before starting high school, they both accepted it just well, but I told a "friend" as well back then..." Bokuto doesn't like the way Keiji spits friend out of his mouth, but he rather not interrupt him so he just gets closer and softly puts Akaashi's head on his shoulder. "The boy told the whole school and they didn't directly bully me, but no one no longer talked to me, they just simply behaved like I didn't exist, so I got used to it. But there's no way I would ever get used to the person I trusted the most not even looking me in the eye, and when he did he would just laugh, but it never got to his eyes, his eyes were full of disgust. I hated myself so much and it was becoming more clear, so my parents noticed and my dad asked what was it and I told him."

There is a silence and Koutarou gets nervous with all that silence, "What-", Bokuto's about to ask what happened when he feels Keiji's hand grabbing the edge of his uniform, the younger feels the elder's eyes on him and the taller shifts his position so he's hugging Akaashi, so the younger continues.

"My father got really mad, but I didn't let him do anything, so he told me that he rather not having me be born if I was to suffer my whole life because of a little problem like my sexuality. I know that he was harsher than he meant to, I know that he didn't mean like he isn't proud of his son and I know he didn't mean to say that my sexuality is a problem, but he did and then he left. Not actually left, he is on a business trip, but we haven’t talked since the fight, or we didn't until the day he went away; it was the day before the day we met, he told me that he wanted me to be normal again by the day he's back. I mean, I am normal, right? I'm not a freak, right?"

The young one is shaking while fighting back the tears. Bokuto grabs Akaashi and puts him on his lap, he caresses Keiji's hair, it hurts him seeing the boy like that and he just wants to kiss his pain away, he wants to shower the youngest with love so he won't remember sad stuff nor think about anything but Bokuto. "'Kaashi, look at me, do you think I'm a freak?"

"Of course not Bokuto-san! You may be loud, but that's just part of you, besides, you are the kindest person I've ever known, you are so good, my heart can barely take it, everything's just so calm and happy when we're together, I mean, besides the pounding of my heart."

Shit, this isn't the time Keiji, but Bokuto only chuckles as he put a lock of Akaashi's hair behind his ear, "Well, there's your answer, you're no freak, and I'm sure your father knows it. He gave you that book right?" Keiji nods "So I take you two have a close relationship, maybe you misunderstood what he meant, when people are angry they sometimes are not able to formulate sentences as they want to."

"True." Keiji gives a small smile and he finally feels at ease. "So, you have a crush on me..."

"Hey hey! I'd say it's more than a crush 'Kaashi." Bokuto smirks and squeezes Keiji's hip, "And for the fact that your heart pounds so bad when you're with me I take it's reciprocal?"

"For how long?" Akaashi asks as he shifts himself on Bokuto's lap, putting their chests close, their noses barely touching and his arms around the other's neck. A whisper comes out of Koutarou's mouth, barely a sigh, saying since "I first saw you."

Akaashi smiles with all his teeth, and it is more charming than Koutarou could ever imagine. The smaller, slowly, closes their gaps, slightly kissing Bokuto's lips "I like you as well Bokuto-san.". He kisses the silver-haired again, now timidly asking for entrance with his tongue, Bokuto lets him, but does nothing else apart from squeezing Keiji's hips once again, reassuring him - it's Akaashi's first kiss, the youngest told him before, so he didn't wanted to pressure him in any way -. Keiji takes his time on exploring Bokuto's mouth and when he finally feels like it's enough he creates a tiny gap between them and asks Koutarou to kiss him.

Bokuto smiles as he grabs the back of Akaashi's neck and kisses him slowly, tenderly.

They go on like that for a good time, just kissing and tasting each other, not even a thought of going further, just pure love, the wanting to know each other between their own boundaries. When Koutarou's mother gets home he goes running towards hugging her and lifting her up, she is a beautiful woman: a smile just like Bokuto's, long dark hair, sharp eyes, but short, way smaller that Bokuto; He tells her right away that he's got himself a boyfriend, Akaashi is startled by it, but when she smiles and says ‘finally’ he feels like he's at home and he hasn't been feeling that for a while now.

"Will you stay for dinner, Akaashi-kun?"

"Thank you, but no, I should tell my mom as well and I don't want her to eat alone."

"Okay, then. Koutarou, you should go with him, your father and I want to spend some time alone after all." She says holding Koutarou's father hand. Koutarou does not know what to do, he knows Keiji isn't too comfortable with the idea of him going to the younger's house. But when he looks at the shorter Akaashi is smiling, "Would you go with me, Bokuto-san? I know my mother would like to know you, further more, I'll feel more at ease if you are there."

  
So, just like that, they're on the front door of Akaashi's residence. It's a beautiful house, big, but it gives out a warm feeling. Bokuto try not to be nervous, but Akaashi hadn't talked about his mother, just his father, thus he didn't know what to feel; He just isn't feeling more nervous because, for the whole way, Keiji's holding his handing and smiling freely, the streets are dark already so there isn't the danger of them being seen. Akaashi knocks on the door explaining that he forgot his keys today.

Akaashi is speaking, but all Koutarou can think of is that he is dating the most beautiful man out there, so he leans in to kiss Keiji, fast, but long enough to the door to be open and Keiji be startled by the man who opened it. "Dad?!"

"Good night, Keiji." His voice is nice, soft even, but Bokuto can hear a hint of restrain, the boy takes a minute to look at Akaashi-san, son and father look very alike, if it wasn't for their eyes they would look the same. "Erm, good night, Akaashi-san, I'm Bokuto Koutarou, Keiji's senpai at Fukurodani."

"Good night, Koutarou-kun, are you staying in for dinner?"

"Yes, sir."

They go in with Keiji not saying anything, the boy isn't even looking up, he's not holding their hands anymore and Koutarou isn't sure of what should he do. When they are alone for Akaashi-sun is calling his wife Bokuto asks what Keiji wants to do and the younger smile at him -restrained - and says that nothing has changed.

They go into the kitchen and Bokuto finally sees Keiji's eyes, he got it after his mom, she looks so much like a model that Bokuto is out of breath for a second - damn this beautiful family -. They sit , they eat and Akaashi-san speaks up. "So, I take you're not just friends? Or are you teasing my son Bokuto-kun?"

They way the man say "teasing" makes Koutarou's whole body tense, it feels like Akaashi-san could end him, right there, but when he feels a hand wrapping on his own he feels safer - it's okay, we're here together - "We've just become boyfriends, dad. I brought him here to introduce him to mom, but I guess since you're already home it's even better. I don't wanna be normal, if it means letting go of Koutarou, not now not ever."

"I like your son very much mr and mrs Akaashi and I do not intend on letting him go, unless he kicks me out, then there's nothing left for me."

Keiji's parents smile while some tears start to appear on their eyes, Akaashi's mom puts her hand over her husband's and say: "Keiji, that day your father lost his temper, he never meant that you should be anything else than what you already are, he was mad so he didn't say it right, but you never let him finished it either, you just stormed out... We wanted to say this for a while now, but anything that makes you happy will be our happiness."

"We" his father speaks "are very happy that you found someone who likes you kid, please forgive me for saying things the way I did, but the next time let me finish before you go running to your room, when I said that I wanted you to be normal I meant that I wanted you to be fine again, not hurting nor feeling any pain. I wanted to make all the people that made you suffer disappear, so you would be normal, sleeping well, being healthy."

Keiji is sobbing, Bokuto fondles Keiji's hair and whispers so only his boyfriend can hear "I told you so 'Kaashi."

After some more crying and lots of hugs, they spend the rest of the evening laughing, talking and welcoming Koutarou to the family. Bokuto spends the night, but barely sleeps seeing that he finally is with the most beautiful boy at Fukurodani, so the boy is no longer alone and even though Bokuto doesn't know that yet, he will never be again.

But when Bokuto finally falls asleep - after trying to decorate as many of his boyfriend's sleeping quirks as he can - he dreams of that future that would come and them, being there, together.

**Author's Note:**

> so I hope you guys enjoyed it, I really love this boys so I wanted to be able to write a good story about them, but I didn’t intend to be this long.


End file.
